1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a swing arm type suspension for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
There is known a conventional swing arm type suspension for a vehicle in which a suspension unit such as a shock absorber together with links are disposed between the lower portion of a body frame and a swing arm which vertically swingably supports a rear wheel relative to the body frame. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-291878.
FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-291878 is described below wherein a swing arm 15 is attached, via a pivot shaft 14, to the rear portion of a main frame 12 constituting part of a body frame. The upper end of a suspension unit 16 is attached to the upper portion of the swing arm 15. The lower end of the suspension unit 16 is connected to the lower end of the main frame 12 via a first link 62. The lower portion of the swing arm 15 is connected to an intermediate portion of the first link 62 via a second link 63.
The upper end of the suspension unit 16 is rotatably and swingably connected to the upper portion of the swing arm 15 via a spherical slide bearing. Similarly, the lower end of the suspension unit 16 is rotatably and swingably connected to the first link 62 via a spherical slide bearing.
A reservoir tank 72 is attached to the lower end of the suspension unit 16 so as to extend rearwardly.
The suspension arm 16 is provided with the spherical slide bearings at the upper and lower ends thereof. The reservoir tank 72 is spaced apart from the cylinder shaft of the suspension unit 16. When the suspension unit 16 expands and contracts up and down, the reservoir tank 72 turns around the axis of the suspension unit 16 to largely swing vehicle-widthwise in some cases.
If the sides of the reservoir tank are covered by lower cowls, the lower cowls need to largely expand from side to side so as not to interfere with the reservoir tank 72 swinging vehicle-widthwise. This causes a vehicle body to grow in size.